


Zombie Apocalypse Au with Dreamteam

by Blue_Bird_Jay



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: DreamTeam, Fanfic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bird_Jay/pseuds/Blue_Bird_Jay
Summary: This is loosely based and inspired by the zombie apocalypse au @o0o3socko0o is writing on twitter. Just with my own oc added in and my own changes. If any of the DT finds this ✨no you didn't✨Story by Jay, formatting by SpoopyBananel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Between A Rock and a Hard Place

The only sound that could be heard was his shaken breathing and the groans of the undead outside the door. 

He was extremely low on food and water and wasn’t going to be able to get more supplies with the condition of his leg. He was on his last magazine, white-knuckling the gun in his hand as he held it to the door, finger on the trigger. 

Of all the rooms he escaped into he had to choose the smallest bedroom. If they got in the room would fill quickly, he wouldn’t have a chance to defend himself. 

He was going to die here, the chance of help coming slim to none. 

He could try to yell for help, but the noise alone would draw attention to him. He had a flare gun, contemplating firing it in hopes of someone, anyone, seeing it, and coming to his aid. 

There was also the risk of the flare drawing more zombies in his direction, narrowing his escape to practically zero. He didn’t want to use it unless he had to, but this was the last resort. 

He kept the pistol aimed at the door as he leaned over to his backpack, carefully grabbing the flare gun from its holster before leaking back up. 

Luckily for him, this room had skylights, so he could aim for the sky and have a better chance of being seen. Shakily he held the flare gun in his non-dominant hand, aiming to the skylight. 

He took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, seeing a flash of light and hearing glass smash and rain down on him. He stared up at the flare as it rose onto the sky, silently praying that someone was close by to help. 

A loud groan outside the door pulled his attention back, him holding the pistol back up as he realized he relaxed his arm. 

He was even more scared now, knowing the flare caught their attention. His hand was shaking and his body was stiff holding the position, eyes glancing to try and catch any movement of survivors outside. 

***

Each minute felt like an eternity. After half an hour it sunk in that no one was coming, and push was coming to shove.

He leaned back over to his bag and dug around, finding his glass bottle of alcohol and a handkerchief. Immediately setting his gun down and getting to work to make his Molotov cocktail. 

This was it for him, and if he could take out some zombies before meeting his end he’d count it as a win. 

Shakily he reached into his pocket for his lighter, tilting the cocktail on its side to light the wick. To his luck his lighter wouldn’t light, his hand too shaky to even hold the lighter properly. 

Each light was a dud until he finally got it to work. He took a breath and held it, holding the wick to the flame. 

“Well, this is it. I did the best I could.” 

A sudden gunshot from downstairs startled him, causing him to let the flame go. 

He put the cocktail and lighter down and grabbed his gun again, resuming his position pointing to the door. 

Another gunshot cracked the air, making his adrenaline rush through his veins. 

Survivors, someone had seen his message. It clicked in his head now that these survivors could help him, or take his supplies and leave him to die, he hoped for the first option.

He heard the survivor's steps as they came up the stairs, one set of footsteps. 

If it was one he could catch them off guard with a warning shot until they proved innocent and wanting to help. 

Their steps got closer, and another few gunshots rang through the air as they took out the remaining few that lingered by the door.

He was shaking, terrified of whoever was on the other side of the door. That was when he heard a soft “hello? Is anyone in here?” 

It was a male, his voice kind sounding. From hearing the man he could tell he had a slight lisp in his voice. He wanted to answer, he did, but after being attacked time and time again by other survivors he had to play it safe. 

He heard the door handle jiggle, thankfully Jay locked it when he hid in the room. Though the door was pretty thin and easily could be broken down. A knock caught him off guard.

“Hello? Are you in there? We saw your signal we want to help” 

‘Good luck with that, I can’t get up.’ Jay though. This man sounded friendly, but he could’ve easily been deceived. 

“I have a gun,” Jay shouted, voice trembling. “I can’t let you in, you'll have to bust it down. Try anything funny and I’ll shoot.” He didn’t sound threatening at all with that tremble in his throat. 

For a moment there was silence, followed by what sounded like a bag hitting the floor. 

The lock on the door was a simple one; shove something thin into the door handle and the lock would pop open. 

Just as that thought when through his head the lock popped, the handle twisted and the door creaked open. Jay held the position, the man squatting to have opened the door.

“Nothing funny or I’ll shoot” he repeated, his hand still shaking as he aimed it. 

The man held his hands up as he stood, Jay, taken back by it. He had to be over six feet tall and looked in decent shape, someone Jay probably couldn’t be able to take.

“Easy now, we just want to help.”

“Who’s ‘we’” jay snapped

“My friend and I saw your signal and were trying to help survivors. We won’t hurt you” his attention went to his leg. “You’re injured, you need help.” 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he did need help but was terrified to accept it. 

“I’ll let you help if you leave your weapons at the door.” He snapped. 

The man complied, taking the gun off his shoulder and setting the hatched both on the floor. Jay watched him carefully, setting his own gun down. 

The tension broke after that, Jay letting out a sigh. “You can get your friend, but leave your shit here and tell them to do the same.”

He nodded, standing back up and disappearing for a brief moment. The second man was just as tall and immediately noticed Jay’s leg.

“Well lucky for you I know my way around injuries” he tried to joke, Jay not really breaking a smile. This man was British, his accent giving it away. 

“First things first. Names. Now.” Jay snapped again, contemplating grabbing the gun.

“Relax Kiddo we just want to help.” The Brit said, walking into the room after setting his weapons down. “My named Wilbur. This is Dream.” He pointed to the masked man behind him as he crouched at jays feet.

“Jay. You must’ve been close if you saw my flare, are there others?” Dream joined Wilbur’s side, sitting beside Jay. 

“We have a group, seven of us. Can I touch your leg so I can get a better look?”

“Go for it. You put your trust in me pretty quickly.”

“You look harmless”

“Looks can be deceiving”

“I’m willing to take that chance.”

Jay scoffed, wincing as Wilbur carefully lifted his leg to examine it. “I know it’s broken, and I skinned the shit out of it. I’ve been trying to keep it clean.” 

He shifted to lean against the wall. Dream scooted up beside Jay, watching Wilbur as he examined the leg, his expression giving away everything he needed to know.

“Ok Jay, I’ve got good news and bad news”

Jay looked up at him.

“Good news; it's not infected and healing is good. Bad news; the bones out of place and I need to set it before I can splint it.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning it’s going to hurt like a bitch. I need to move it into place so it can heal properly.”

Jay closed his eyes and took a breath, swearing quietly. “Alright-“ 

Dream took his hand to hold. “Here, talk to me while he gets ready.”

“Okay, I’m not good at holding conversations-“

“That’s fine, I can ask questions. How long have you been stuck here, Jay?”

“A few days, I thought I was going to die before you two got here.” He winced as Wilbur adjusted his hands to get ready, Jay looking down at him.

“Hey hey don’t look at him look at me, talk to me” Dream caught his attention.

“Right, the man that I can only see his eyes wants me to look at him.” Dream laughed 

“You have a sense of humor? I like that.” He joked, squeezing his hand. Jay rose his other hand, ready to cover his mouth. 

“So Dream, is that actually your name?”

“It’s a nickname, usually what I introduce myself as”

“Yeah? Sounds ominous” Dream laughed again.

Before he could make a comeback Wilbur cut him off. “You might want to cover your mouth” 

Jay did so.

“Ok, at the count of three. Ready?” Hé started to count, setting the bone at two. 

Jay bit into his palm as tears streamed down his face, his body felt like it was on fire. Dream squeezed his hand back just as tightly. It was over in a minute, Jay blacking out from the pain alone. 

***

Dream looked down at Jay as he slouched against him, holding him close as Wilbur got everything out to splint his leg. “I think he blacked out. It should make things easier.”

“Good. We need to take him back, no point leaving him here.”

“Alright. I’ll carry him if you get my gun and bag. I can get his stuff.”

“Alright.” Wilbur stood back up as he finished and grabbed the bags, slinging them over his shoulder. 

He put the weapons back in their holster on his hip. Dream moved to pick him up, carrying him on his back. He audibly gasped, which made Wilbur look up. 

“What?”

“He’s…really light. Check His bag for me, see how much food he has.” Wilbur moved to do so, the bag just about empty other than some medical supplies.

“Nothing. He really would’ve been fucked if we didn’t show up.” 

“Good thing we did. Let’s get moving before it gets dark.” Wilbur took the lead, dream following behind him. 

The two chatted as they walked, sometimes during the trip, Jay had regained some consciousness, assuming he had died in the house and this was some kind of dream. 

***

It took about half an hour till they got back to the abandoned building the group called home, the two being greeted as they walked in. 

“Wilbur! Dream! Welcome back.” Bad greeted them, not noticing the man on his back. George and Sap came to greet Dream, seeing the man on his back.

“Who’s that?”

“The person who shot the flare, he’s alive but barely.” 

It caught everyone’s attention, especially the two youngest who were bothering Wilbur. 

“Another one? Geez how many more people are we going take at this point, we can't save everyone we come across.”

“Oh shut it, Tommy.” 

“What! Am I wrong!”

“Hey we didn’t have to take you two but here we are. Besides he’s your age, we couldn’t just leave a teenager.” Dream moved to set jay in a cot so he could rest, setting hays bag down next to the cot. “And besides, the more we can save the better.”

“Who died and made you boss.” Tommy spat, arms crossing.

“Tommy, be quiet,” Bad warned, pulling the boiling pot off the fire. “It’s been a long day, he’s fine to stay as long as he can pull his weight. Water is hot and I’m going to start to make food so just leave him be.” 

The mention of food caught everyone’s attention, everyone sitting around the small fire as the food was prepared and handed out. 

Everyone had their own conversation, talking amongst themselves as they ate. Even during the end of the world they still managed to laugh and smile.

By now it was well into the night, the fire low but casting enough light to see their surroundings. 

Jay started to come to, groaning as he stared at the ceiling above him. The pain had woken him up, Jay shakily sitting up and looking over at the group around the fire. His leg hurt. As well as his head, but he was alive and breathing. 

Jay adjusted and swung his legs over the side of the cot, elbows going on his knees and face into his hands. He was so tired.

Wilbur had glanced over when he saw movement, realizing it was Jay waking up. He nudged Dream, gesturing subtly towards Jay.

“He’s awake.” He kept his voice low, but caught Bad's attention; Bad looking behind him and seeing he had woken as well. 

He didn’t say anything, simply stood up and made a cup of oatmeal for Jay, and handed it off to Wilbur. 

“You should talk to him, he’s probably scared waking up in a place he doesn’t know. It’d probably help to see a familiar face.”

Wilbur took the cup and stood. He walked to Jay carefully, as one sudden movement would spook him. Jay hasn’t moved from his position, Wilbur leaning down and holding the cup to him.

“Morning kiddo, sleep well?” He gave a smile. Jay moved to look up at him then to the cup Wilbur offered. With some hesitation he took it, holding it with both hands as he rested it in his lap.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Jay nodded, scooting over so he could sit. Wilbur noticed Jay looking around as he sat down beside him.

“Is this..?”

“Where we call home? Yes. For now at least.”

“And that’s your group?”

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a while. Whenever you’re ready I can introduce you to them.”

“Okay..can I ask a question?”

“Go for it.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

The question caught him off guard, Wilbur making a confused expression. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve given me no reason to be distrustful of you.”

“No no I know but- most survivors I’ve run into have tried to kill me, but you guys just welcomed me in, no questions asked.”

“Like I said, you haven’t given us a reason to distrust you, but you need to prove your trustworthiness to us.” He wanted to change the subject, and just leave it at that. “Why don’t you eat, you’ve had a long day and judging by what we found when we searched you, you haven’t eaten in a while.”

Just as he said that Jay realized how hungry he was, taking the cup and drinking the oatmeal. He hated the texture of it, but in a time like this beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Can you tell me about your friends? So I know what to expect?”

“Alright.” Wilbur shifted to look back at them. “Well, you already know Dream, the country looking one is Sapnap. He was with Dream when we found them. The man next to them is George, he was with the others when I was found.” Jay nodded as he spoke, 

“The two kids,” he pointed to the blonde and brunette who were sitting with each other, obviously arguing, “Are Tommy and Tubbo. They’re the youngest. Tommy can be loud and annoying but I’ve seen him at his best. Tubbo is more quiet and friendly, you’d like him. I see a lot of him in you.” 

“The one in the hood with glasses is Bad, He’s very kind and kinda the leader in our little group. Everyone here is pretty harmless. Like I said Tommy can be a dick but don’t let him get to you.”

“I’m a little scared to meet everyone, I don’t exactly do well in groups”

“You’ll fit right in. I’m sure everyone will love you”

“They might, or they might hate me. I’m not good at talking, believe it or not.”

“I’ll stay with you as you’re introduced. If anyone gets out of line bad will stop them. Now, let me grab the wheelchair.” He stood from the cot, walking to a darker part of the room to get the wheelchair. Coming back with it.

“Can you get in by yourself?” He put the brake on when he got it close enough.

“Oh yeah. Wheelchairs are no strangers to me.” He adjusted, hoisting himself Into the chair. He set the cup on the ground before putting his leg in place. “I was stuck in one for a month.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate?”

Jay put a hand on his non-broken leg. “I’m a cripple, technically. I almost lost my leg and have problems with it” 

It took Wilbur back.

“I never even noticed. How did that happen?”

“I’ll tell you one day. It’s a long story, and I have people to meet.” He joked, pulling the break off and wheeling ahead. Wilbur stood for a second before following behind. 

It took a second for Jay's eyes to adjust to the light as he got close, stopping beside Dream. All the eyes on him felt him with anxiety. 

Wilbur came beside him and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

“Everyone, this is Jay.”

There was silence from everyone, all eyes on him. He felt his heart sink into his chest, him averting eyes. 

Sapnap cut the silence. “It’s getting late and I’m turning it. Since he’s useless with his leg why don’t we put him and dream on the first watch? He can learn a thing or two.”

Dream wouldn’t protest, standing up and grabbing his rifle. “Sounds fine with me. Follow me.” 

He turned to leave, Jay wasting no time to turn in his chair and follow behind. He grabbed his bag on the way and followed him up to the roof. They hit a ladder, Jay looking up.

“Can you get up?”

“You go first, I’ll get it”

Dream did as he said, climbing up but keeping an eye on Jay as he came up. Jay struggled a bit but got up the ladder. 

He awkwardly wobbled to the side of the roof, looking over the railing. “Wow, it's dark out here, way different than the city.”

“It’s peaceful out here, less zombies out this way.”

“It is-” 

Dream pulled out one of the camping chairs for him, Jay thanking him and sitting, putting his bag down by his legs. He set his pistol in his lap. 

Dream set the other chair behind him, facing the opposite way. “You watch over there, I’ll keep lookout here.” 

Jay nodded, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light of the moon. There was silence, Jay playing with his hands. 

“So uh..I’m sorry I kinda tried to shoot you today”

Dream just laughed “don’t worry about it, I’ve had worse introductions.”

“A worse introduction than having a gun held to you??”

“Less of a worse introduction, more of a bad experience”

“Elaborate?”

“Oh God, you are going to laugh at me.”

“Hey my lips are sealed, I’ll tell you something embarrassing.”

“Ok deal. So I turned 21 a few months ago, I'm not a big fan of alcohol and I don’t like being drunk. Imagine being blackout drunk in front of your parents and jumping off the roof into the pool. Headfirst. I broke four of my teeth and had to get implants. They never let me live it down.”

“Oh if it makes you feel better, when I was eight I busted out five of my permanent teeth while skateboarding and had to wait till I was eighteen to get actual implants.”

“Oh that sounds bad, but imagine being in the emergency room too shitfaced to feel pain and trying to fight the nurses.” That made Jay laugh a little.  
“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry! Just imagining that sounds like gold. When that happened to me my mom could not get me to stop crying, I cried till I couldn’t breathe and passed out. Fun ER visit.”

Dream was laughing now, wheezing heavily. 

“Your laughs are amazing- I’d rather wheeze than snort” Jay joked, turning in the chair to face him. 

“No you don’t, I get way too lightheaded when I laugh.”

“Nah, I like it.” He laughed again. “Glad we can bond over busting our teeth out.”

“Weird thing to bond over, but it’s something. Wait, are you really eighteen?”

“No? Don’t let the face fool you I’m twenty.”

“You’re twenty??? No way”

“Hold on I think I have my old license” he dug into his pocket and pulled it out, covering the gender marker on it. “See? May 18th, 2000.”

“You’re only a year younger???” Jay put the ID away. 

“I guess so, I’m pretty short and have a babyface.”

“I think everyone thinks you're sixteen- that’s kinda funny.”

“Yeah, everyone thinks I am. I’ll feel good when I’m old and look younger.” He teased.

“You know, Jay. You’re pretty cool. I’m glad we found you.” 

“Aww thank you Dream.” Silence came over them again, Jay checking the horizon again.

“So, Jay, what was life like for you before the end?”

“The end? Geez sounds ominous. Well, to be honest with you I was in college, made a promise to my parents I’d go back to school after I was better. What about you?”

“Nothing special, just a Florida kid. I did some tech stuff, did some YouTube. Small things.”

“You?? A tech geek?? I wouldn’t have imagined it.”

“Oh yeah, I love tech. What did you go to school for?”

“Medicine. I wanted to be a surgeon.”

“That’s so cool, I could never do it. We could use a medic around here, Will knows basic stuff but not everything. You could teach him!”

“I guess- I’m not that good. I was just studying college classes.”

“Still! I think you’d be great.”

“You have a lot of confidence in me, why is that?”

“Don’t laugh, but I get a good vibe from you. You seem nice and I don’t think you want to hurt us.”

“I’m glad You two trust me. I’m still pretty scared of everyone here.”

“Yeah they seem like assholes but they’ll open up. Just takes a bit.”

“I’ll tell you what I told will, I don’t do good in groups. I’m not the most social” he laughed awkwardly. 

“Hey believe it or not neither am I. I don’t like people that much and talking makes me anxious.”

“Never would have thought that with you” he joked.

“Looks can be deceiving” he winked, jay flustering a tad.

“Oh piss off” he laughed, shoving him a bit. It was all in good fun, and he was glad he had someone in his corner. 

***

Hours passed, the two chattings and joking around with each other while they kept watch.

“I hate to break the love fest up but it’s time to switch.” 

Jay looked over to Sapnap and George. Sapnap holding a rifle, bandana off his head, and hair ruffled like he had been asleep. They both looked tired, George rubbing the sleep from his eyes still. 

“Already? Geez I guess we lost track”

“Yeah, time flies when you have fun I guess.”

“You’re not supposed to be having fun. You’re supposed to watch out and make sure we’re safe.” Sapnap snapped at him.

Jay pursed his lips

“Hey don’t bring a dickhead, it’s not like we weren’t paying attention. Everyone’s still safe.” Dream stood, grabbed his things, and went to the ladder.

Jay followed, grabbing his own bag, and followed him down. 

Jay sat in his wheelchair, holding his bag in his lap as he wheeled beside Dream.

“I’m sorry about them, they’re weird around newcomers.”

“No, No, I get it. I’d act the same.”

“They’re probably jealous I’m hanging out with you.”

“I mean they are your friends.”

“True, but they shouldn’t act like that.” He sighed, going to sit on the cot next to Jays. 

Jay set his bag down and adjusted, Putting on the brakes. Dream stood; “Need any help?”

“No, but thank you.” He hoisted himself into his cot and sighed. 

“We should probably go to bed, we usually get up early. Try and rest alright?”

“Will do” Jay laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Goodnight Dream.”

“Goodnight, Jay.” Hé shifted and laid himself. 

Jay didn’t want to sleep, too many things on his mind at once to be able to. He twiddled his thumbs but closed his eyes to try and sleep. He stayed like that till he fell asleep, eventually just blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just something I'm writing for the hell of it.  
> 1\. In no way, shape, or form am I going to s*xualize anyone.  
> 2\. There may or may not be love interest(s). If there are it's their personas. They will be referred to as their internet names.  
> 3\. Jay is MY oc NOT me.  
> 4\. Like I said in the info, this is loosely based and inspired on socks comic they're making. I will make my own cover when I have the time  
> 5\. Each chapter will be 4k words AT LEAST  
> 6\. I'm not the best writer, there will be errors, there will be mistakes. Don't be a dick and call me out on it. Be nice, and correct me don't be blunt.  
> 7\. This is written for fun, and I decided to post it. I will update once a week but I may fail to publish in time since life tends to get in the way. I am moving currently so there may be delays.  
> 8\. Do not be rude in the comments. I will not start a fight over this. I'm here to have fun and write, not argue with fans. If you don't like it, leave. It's that simple.  
> 9\. Have Fun Reading this! I enjoyed typing all this out and am really excited for the story to take off!
> 
> Shoutout to SpoopyBananel for looking over this and formatting it for me!! Give them a follow!


	2. Ch. 2 Fight or Flight

Months had passed, Jay now able to walk on his leg. Everyone was starting to warm up to Jay- well maybe less of warming up and more of getting used to his presence. Luckily for him, they were kind enough to help him with supplies, but thanks to him they were running low. Eight mouths to feed all while trying to survive was overwhelming. 

By now Jay was used to waking up early, waking up before everyone else almost every morning. He was up before the sun, sitting up in his cot. It took a few seconds of blinking for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. Once adjusted he swung his legs over the side, grabbing and putting his boots on, tying the laces snugly. He stood from the cot and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. It was still dark outside. To his surprise the small fire they had was still going, a shadow cast on the wall. No one was up this early, so it took him back a bit.  
He walked to the fire, by the first week of staying with everyone he had silhouettes down. It turned out to be Bad, someone that he thought was starting to warm up to him. Jay sat in the seat beside him  
“What’re you doing up so early?” He kept his voice low  
“Just got off watch duty, but couldn’t sleep quite yet. You?”  
“I’ve been trying to get up early, I value my alone time before everyone’s up.”  
“Yeah...I get that.”  
“Do we have any plans we could get a head start on?”  
“Nothing that can't be done alone, we’re going to do a run today. Figured since you’re better you could go with us today.”  
“Us?”  
“We usually go in groups of three, just to be safe. Wilbur, George, and I did the last run. Today it’s gonna be you, Dream, and Sapnap.” Jay nodded his head. It was understandable to go in groups.  
“Alright. Food or pharmacy run?” He was starting to get the hang of the types of runs they did, just from watching really.  
“Both today. We can’t kill two birds with one stone, it’ll have to be two runs.”  
“Better safe than sorry I guess. When’s everyone going to be up?” He glanced out of one of the remaining windows, Seeing minimal light peaking on the horizon.  
“Soon. We’ll wait till everyone’s ready and send you three off.”  
Jay stood back up. “Alright. I’m gonna go on the roof for a bit. Come get me when everyone’s up.” He waved off as he turned, keeping his steps quiet as he walked by the cots. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter out of his bag before going up to the roof.  
It was a cold morning, The seasons were changing from summer to fall. In the dim light of the sunrise, the leaves were changing and falling. Jay always loved the fall time, maybe not now but he used to. It reminded him of home. Jay shook his head, pulling a cigarette from his pack and putting it to his lips.  
He pulled his lighter and lit it, taking a long drag and exhaling through his nose. He was glad he had the cigarettes, never really expecting to find such a score. It was a terrible habit he broke for a while, but under this kind of stress, he wasn’t surprised to pick it up again. He was glad his leg was better, and could finally be of use. Now that he could maybe they’d trust him more.  
Jay looked out as the sun was starting to come up, light spilling into the sky. Birds were starting to wake up, gentle chirping filling the air. God if things haven’t gone to shit as they did, Jay would have hot cocoa in hand as he watched this sunrise. He was daydreaming, staring off as the cigarette burned between his fingers.  
His daydream was cut short by the noise of someone coming up the ladder. Jay turned, rather suddenly as he was startled. It was still too dim to make out who came up until he heard a voice.  
“Good morning, Jay.” It was just Wilbur, Jay relaxing more.  
“Good morning, Wilbur. Why are you up so early?”  
“I heard you coming up here, figured I’d follow.” He came beside Jay.  
“Ah. Well. I’m glad it’s you out of everyone. They still kinda scare me.”  
“Understandable. You only really have to worry about Tommy, the rest not so much.”  
“Tommy seems like he hates me. Is he always like that?”  
“He has an attitude, but once you get on his good side he’ll defend you till the end.”  
“He sounds like me.” Jay scoffed  
“How so?”  
“Once I consider someone a friend I’ll walk through hell and back to keep them safe. I just want the people I care about to be safe and protected.”  
“You two will get along fine.”  
“You think so?”  
“Definitely.” Wilbur nodded in confirmation. Jay broke a smile.  
“Good to know. I think we will too.” Jay’s cigarette had long burned out, Jay pulling the lighter out to relight it and take a heavy drag.  
“Those things will kill you one day.” Wilbur quipped.  
“Not before the zombies will.”  
“Maybe so, but you shouldn’t smoke still. Bad habit.”  
“I broke it for a while but picked it back up. It doesn’t help that I have an oral fixation and like to chew.”  
“Better ways to solve that rather than smoking.”  
“Let me guess, candies? Gum? Erasers?”  
“Well, yeah. Did you ever chew on those?”  
“Doesn’t satisfy as much. Might be the nicotine addiction.” Jay joked, taking another drag.  
Wilbur was going to speak again before being cut off by Bad coming up. “Everyone’s awake. Breakfast is cooking, you guys might want to come down. Since when do you smoke, Jay?”  
“Since forever. You just don’t see it since I do it away from everyone.” Jay put the cigarette out and put it back in the pack to finish later. “Cmon.” He left the conversation at that before following Bad back down the ladder.

Jay, Dream, and Sapnap had been sent off for their run. Dream took the lead while Sapnap took the back, Jay awkwardly in the middle. All three of them kept their guard up, walking at a decent pace.  
“So..how long of a walk?” Jay pipped in, Sapnap answered before Dream could.  
“Half an hour give or take. Keep your voice down, you trying to kill us?”  
“I’m not even being that loud. Besides, the weathers changing and I think the dead won’t be around as much”  
“Oh like how animals hibernate and birds fly south? I don’t think so.”  
“That’s not my point. Think about it this way. Even though they’re dead, with the cold season coming their muscles will still be affected. Slower movements, less range of motion, and of course frostbite. They might be dead but they still have flesh.”  
“He has a point, winter might be our best chance for runs and to move if needed.”  
Sapnap scoffed. “You’re so confident in him aren’t you. You really think the others will listen to him? You think we trust him?”  
“You’ve made it painfully clear you don’t.” Dream cut in, not wanting to have this conversation on a supply run. “Now sapnap, shut it, you’re being too loud.”  
From then on everyone stayed quiet, the soft noise of leaves crunching under their shoes being the only sound.  
Soon the town came into view, the three still being cautious as they got to the pharmacy. Silence still hung around as they went to the door, the place had been broken into already, which made it easier.  
Dream opened the door and let the two go in first. Surprisingly the place wasn’t too cleaned out, they could probably get some decent supplies here. Sapnap started to go down the isles, looking at the pills and picking out a few to toss in his bag. Jay did the same, grabbing some painkillers and disinfectant. Everyone had separated, Jay wandering back to the pharmacy, jumping over the counter.  
He started to go through prescriptions, biting his lip and hoping they had it. After a few minutes of digging, he found it, looking over to see if they were close before taking his bag off. He pulled out the little lunch bag from his backpack and tossed it in, shoving it back into his bag before jumping over the counter.  
Dream had come around the corner as he did, Jay visibly tensing.  
“Find anything good?”  
“Found some good pain pills, some disinfectant, bandages, I’m surprised this place wasn’t cleaned out.”  
“Pretty lucky hit. Glad there aren’t any stragglers.”  
“Yeah.” Jay looked over, seeing sapnap coming around the corner.  
“You know, they have some food here we can bring back. I found some canned goods.”  
“Alright, let's grab some and go.” Dream walked past the two, Jay looking at sapnap who was staring him down. It gave him a chill down his spine.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I saw you in the prescriptions. Want to clue me in?”  
Jay kept his expression neutral, “I didn’t take anything I didn’t need. If you want me to be honest.” He looked over to where Dream was, The man tall enough to be seen from isles away. “I’m…Diabetic. I found some insulin. I was getting low and would be miserable without it.”  
“Diabetes? Oh shit.”  
“Yeah, it blows to have a medical condition in an apocalypse. I got lucky finding some.”  
“I guess so. Cmon, we should get some good and go.” He turned to go to Dream, Jay following behind slowly. Dream had already almost cleaned a shelf off, him pausing to look over.  
“You want to get in on this?” He joked, tossing a can to sapnap. He caught it easily, pulling his bag off and opening it to store the canned food away, grabbing some off the shelf. Jay did the same. They cleaned off an entire shelf, finally deciding they had enough food and medicine to take with them back.  
Dream took the lead once again, peeking his head out of the door to check if they were clear. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking.  
“We’re clear. I don’t know how it’s so empty around here. It’s Ominous…” he opened the door and waved at them to come out. Sapnap went first, Jay second.  
“Just be careful. Have your weapons ready.” The two nodded, Jay grabbing his pistol off his hip and taking the safety off.  
He kept his guard up, looking around as they walked. It was really quiet.  
“The silence before the storm. Somethings going to happen and I don’t plan on sticking around and waiting for it.”  
“If this place is clear, maybe we should see if we can take anything else.” Jay's voice echoed off the buildings around them. This was an exact scene from a movie; Down to the leaves blowing across the ground. The silence would be comforting if everything wasn’t so tense.  
Jay looked over as he saw an old, well-abandoned nursing home. “Think they’re all in here?” He joked, trying to break the tension. He didn’t even get a laugh from the two, Jay somewhat disappointed at their responses. He wanted to break the Tension without drawing attention to himself. They gave him a look like they were telling him to quiet down. “Oh cmon, it was funny. It’s not like they’re going to fall from the sky.” He should’ve been more careful with his word choice.  
Sapnaps scream broke the lingering silence quickly, causing both Jay and Dream to jump. they turned to see what happened.  
A zombie had him pinned down, trying to attack him. He managed to get his arms up, using his rifle to push back against it, but he was clearly stuck. Jay froze in the situation, eyes looking up at the roof where the zombie came from. Dream pulled his pistol out and shot it in the head, Sapnap pushing the body off.  
They didn’t have any time to breathe as the window to the nursing home broke and zombies poured out. Jay was still frozen, staring at the roof. A gunshot pulled him from his daze, Jay lifting his pistol with shaking hands. He was screaming at himself to shoot, eyes squeezing shut as he pulled the trigger.  
He missed. His hands not positioned correctly on the gun, the recoil buckling his elbows, causing the gun to bust his nose. Sapnap and Dream had their own pistols out, Firing round after round as Jay just watched. Sapnap fired the last round, killing the last zombie.  
Both Dream and Sapnap stared at Jay, both clearly frustrated.  
“What the hell was that!” Sapnap yelled at him, making Jay jump. He was still shaking from adrenaline. “You Missed! How the fuck did you manage that?!”  
“I-..I” Jay was holding his face where he bled.  
“Were you just going to let us die?!” Sapnap walked up to Jay, Grabbing him by the shirt. Dream followed behind.  
“Well?! Answer me!”  
“I-“  
“Sapnap that’s ENOUGH.” Dream stepped between them, shoving them apart.  
“No, it’s not. He didn’t even try and help us! How do we know we can trust him.”  
Dream noticed the tear in Sapnap’s sleeve, blood coming from his arm. “Sapnap your arm-“  
Sapnap looked and saw the blood, then the scratch. Dream immediately rose his gun to him, Sapnap raising his hands defensively.  
“Whoa whoa, you’re acting like I’m infected!”  
“You could be, we don’t know how this spreads. We need to get you home and checked out. ASAP.”  
Jay looked at sapnap as turned, Dream still holding the gun to him. “Jay, next to me. Keep your gun on him.”  
Jay did as he was told, coming next to Dream and holding the pistol with a shaken hand. Sapnap was in front, Jay and Dream behind him. They began their walk back to the base, an awkward silence between the three of them. Everyone stayed quiet the entire walk, as much as Jay wanted to break the silence he figured now wouldn’t be a good time to joke.  
He looked to Dream, then to sapnap. Dream kept his arm up and ready to shoot if the time came, a look of concentration on his face. Sapnap was relaxed, his arm had stopped bleeding by now. He seemed frustrated, arms holding tightly to the strap of his backpack. 

Eventually, they got back. Dream had them stay outside as he went in to grab someone. Sapnap leaned against the building, staring down Jay as he pointed the gun at him.  
“Your nose is still bleeding.”  
“I’m aware. Look I didn’t mean to miss-“  
“Save it. I’m more worried about getting checked out. If I’m infected it’s your fault.”  
“Look I’m sorry”  
“Sorry isn’t going to fix the infection.”  
From then on Jay stayed quiet. A few moments passed before bad had come out. Jay put his gun away as Bad took sapnap to get checked out. Dream came back out, along with Wilbur.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Wilbur motioned him to follow, Jay doing so. Wilbur sat him on a cot and grabbed a rag, wetting it with a water bottle and wiping away the dried blood on his face. Dream sat behind Jay, watching as Wilbur worked.  
“So what happened?”  
“If I tell you, don’t laugh.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I’ve…never shot a gun before. I didn’t think it’d be this hard to do so- I’ve seen a gun fired time and time again, it doesn’t look hard.”  
“You’ve…never shot a gun before? Today was your first day?” Dream asked  
“Basically.” Jay was looking down now, messing with his hands as he spoke. Wilbur had taken the rag away, pouring more water on it to rinse the blood.  
“And you chose to bring up this information now?” Dream asked again  
“I know dumb move on my part” Jay looked back up as Wilbur started to wipe his face, examining the bruising that was exposed now that the blood was clean.  
“Yeah, you could’ve told us, how did you survive out there before we found you?” Dream chuckled a bit  
“Honestly I was stuck in that house for a while, I didn’t fight I ran.”  
“That’s fair. I guess it was a good thing we found you then.” Dream put a hand on Jay's shoulder.  
Jay nodded, wincing as Wilbur finished up. “It’s not broken thankfully, you’re bruising already but that’ll last a week at most. I’m going to check in on sapnap and see if he’s ok.” Wilbur stood and disappeared into the other room. Jay turned to Dream.  
“Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt?”  
“No I’m fine, I’ll have to show you have to shoot now if you don’t know how to.”  
“I’m sorry again. God I’m such an idiot-“  
“Yeah, Kinda. But what happened, Happened. Cmon, let’s check on sapnap.” Dream stood first, Jay second. Dream took lead to the room sapnap was being checked out in, Jay following behind him. When they entered Sapnap was shirtless sitting on a bucket, Wilbur looking over the wound and cleaning it with some of the rubbing alcohol they found today. Sapnap had his eyes squeezed shut, biting down hard on his lip to distract himself from the pain. Wilbur was carefully wiping the dried blood while he disinfected the wound.  
Bad noticed the two enter the room. “Hello Dream, Jay. Sapnap’s just getting patched up. He’s bite-free, just a decent gash on his arm.” Bad greeted them.  
“He needs stitches, I don’t know how to do them. Jay, do you?” Wilbur interjected. All eyes went on him, Jay visibly tensing.  
“Fuck that. I’m not letting him touch me. Not after today.”  
“Sapnap, stop being stubborn. You need stitches or your arms going to get infected and he’s the only one who knows how.” Wilbur snapped at him.  
Sapnap just huffed. “Fine. But only because I don’t want to die.” He rested his elbow on his knee, cradling his chin in his palm. Jay went to him, looking over the wound.  
“Well, it isn’t terribly deep. I’d say twelve stitches, tops.” He turned to Wilbur, “what do you have that I can use?”  
Wilbur turned and went through the medicine bag, digging out a needle and fishing line. It was exactly what he needed. “I had this for a while, just never had to do stitches.”  
“Good.” Jay reaches in his pocket for his lighter, burning the needle to disinfect it. Once he burned it long enough, he put the fish line through the needle and tied it off. Jay looked up. “Anyone with a weak stomach might want to leave.”  
Bad stood up to leave, Dream walking beside Sapnap and taking his hand to hold. Jay sat beside him, getting as close as he needed before setting the line in his lap.  
“I know I don’t have to say this but I’m not gonna sugar coat it. This is gonna hurt. I’ll work as quickly as I can but you need to sit still.”  
“No shit Sherlock.” Sapnap snapped back at him. Jay huffed again.  
“I’m starting.” Jay took a breath, holding the needle up to his skin. Human skin was like leather. He had to put a decent amount of force behind pushing the needle through his skin. He heard Sapnap gasp as he did, Jay tried to work as fast as he could without getting sloppy. He threads the needle through, pulling it tight and closing part of the wound. He repeated the movement, stitching someone up was muscle memory to him by now.

They were halfway done by now.  
“Do you need a second?”  
“No keep going I just want this over.” Jay looked up, seeing tears pricking his eyes and threatening to fall. As much of an asshole as Sapnap as to him, Jay couldn’t help but feel his heart sink seeing him like this.  
“Ok, Just a few more.” Jay continued, reminding himself to breathe so his hands wouldn’t shake. He finally exhaled as he finished, tying the knot off on both sides. Wilbur handed him scissors to cut the line, Jay handing them back once done and using the bandages to wrap his arm up.  
“How’re you feeling? You probably should sit for a second.”  
“I feel ok, just lightheaded.” He let go of Dream's hand and wiped his eyes.  
“You did good.” He tucked the bandage in itself. “Take your time standing up. Don’t rush yourself.”  
Sapnap did as he was told, staying seated. Wilbur took this as a moment to leave since his work was done. In the silence, he stood and left with his bag. Jay watched as he left, waiting till he was gone to nervously take Sapnap’s hand.  
Sapnap gave him a look but didn’t pull his hand away. Jay gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance, giving him a soft smile. Dream looked at the two, his own smile cracking on his face.  
“Welp” Dream stood up, stretching. “I think Sapnap’s in good hands, I’m gonna go unload some of our stuff from the run.” He turned on his heels and gave a wave as he walked out.  
Sapnap’s mind was racing. On one hand, Jay was an idiot for almost killing them, but on the other Jay still helped him. As much of an asshole as sapnap was, Jay was still kind to him. Sapnap didn’t trust Jay, but Jay still patched him up despite this. It was mixed feelings, honestly.  
“Why are you so nice to me.” He let Jay’s hand go.  
“Well, you have every reason to not trust me. I’m still new. I haven’t proven my trust, but that doesn’t mean I have to be an asshole back. You guys gave me a place to stay, supplies when I was injured, and human company. As much as you don’t like me, I still want to be friends, even if it takes a while.”  
Sapnaps face dusted a light pink, Jay put a hand on his shoulder and stood up. He gave another smile. “Do you need help standing up or anything?”  
“No, No. I think I’m gonna sit here for a while.”  
“Alright. You know where to find me” he turned to leave, giving a little wave as he walked out. Sapnap sat there, staring at the doorway. Maybe Jay wasn’t so bad.

Dream was waiting for Jay, A grin plastered on his face  
“So? Is he ok?”  
“Yeah, he’s just gonna chill in the room.” Jay raised a brow. “What’s with the look?”  
“Nothing, did you two talk at all?”  
“Yeah a bit, I told him that I actually want to be his friend, even if he doesn’t trust me.” Jay shrugged. “Think he’ll take the offer?”  
“He might. He’s a bit of a dick, but I promise he’s harmless.”  
“I can see it. He seems like a softie.”  
“Oh, you wait and see.” Dream was still smiling.  
“I’m going to the roof, you want to come?” It was nowhere near night, so the roof was free game at this time.  
“I’ll tag along.”  
Jay gave a smile as he walked by, going to the roof of the place. He looked out into the woods. By now the sun was well into the sky, on its way to set. It was still nice out, even if it was a little chilly. Dream caught Jay’s attention as he came up.  
“What’s with you and liking it up here so much?” Dream chuckled  
“I like being outside, especially in this weather. Do you like fall too?”  
“Yeah. It’s nice. It was always so hot in Florida.”  
“I forgot you lived in Florida before this.” Jay laughed a bit. “I lived in Tennessee. The seasons were pretty mild. It was completely different from when I lived in Ireland.”  
“You grew up in Ireland?”  
“Oh yeah. Born and raised.”  
“Wait, you don’t have an accent.” Dream gave a look  
“Just ‘cause I don’t have one doesn’t mean I wasn’t. I just learned an American accent.”  
“Show me then.”  
“Nah. I’ll show you someday.” Jay laughed. Dream seemed disappointed.  
“No fun. Accents are cute, I love hearing them.”  
“Oh, you just had the audacity to call me cute? Strike one on your part.”  
“I didn’t say you were cute, I just like accents.”  
“Yeah? Show me your best Irish accent then!” Jay nudged him.  
“Alright.” Dream cleared his throat, immediately putting the accent on. “I’m Jay, and I’m too scared to show my accent.” He said in a mocking tone. Jay punched his arm.  
“Don’t be rude!”  
“Show me the accent!” Dream laughed as he blocked Jay’s hits.  
“Here, are you happy now?” He let the accent slip through.  
“Oh shit, you really have one.”  
“You think I was lying?” He spoke in a normal voice. “Did the freckles not give it away? The paleness?”  
“I guess, god if you lived in Florida you’d be a lobster. Aren’t Irish people usually redheads?” Dream was smiling again.  
“Oh God, I burn so bad. It’s not even funny, and no, That’s just a stereotype. Most Irish people I met were brunettes.” Jay had sat down by now, Dream following, and sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, finding comfort in each other’s presence. If they weren’t trying to live through an apocalypse, this scene would be almost romantic. They were sitting on a roof, alone, shoulders only inches apart as they looked out over the horizon. Jay could feel the heat the dirty blonde radiated.  
“It’s kinda nice talking about life before the end.” Jay broke the silence, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. This was normal behavior, the two being very affectionate but in a strictly platonic way. They both were touch starved.  
“Yeah. It really shows how fast things change.”  
“Yeah. God this feels like a date. Don’t try anything funny.” Jay joked, laughing a bit.  
“Oh haha very funny, Jay.” Dream rolled his eyes, Jay adjusted.  
“Like you weren’t thinking the same thing”  
Dream shook his head as a response. “Oh, Jay I had a question.”  
“Hm?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything about being diabetic?”  
Jay gave a look for a second before it clicked. “Oh did Sapnap say something about the insulin?”  
“He mentioned you grabbing something from the pharmacy, He told me you took insulin. I didn’t know you were diabetic. I haven’t seen you take any insulin since you’ve been here.”  
“Because I haven’t been able to. Today was the first time in weeks I actually was able to find any.”  
“Why didn’t you ask us to look while we went?” Dream was on to him, Jay biting his tongue out of fear.  
“To be honest? I was scared you wouldn’t want me around if you found out I had a medical condition.” He made the lie believable, playing with his hands as he looked down.  
Dream caught on immediately. “Jay. Tell me the truth.”  
Jay looked up at him and raised a brow. “What? I am?”  
“Then look me in the eyes and tell me you’re diabetic.” Dream knew Jay fairly well at this point and knew his weakness was eye contact when it came to lying. Jay paused before looking at him.  
“Dream. I am diabetic.” It took everything in Jay’s power not to break eye contact and keep his voice steady. “I told you, I’m not lying.”  
“Alright. We aren’t going to judge you for having a medical condition. It can’t be helped.”  
Jay was trying to keep a calm expression, mentally cheering for being able to pull that off. “Yeah true. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
“No no don’t apologize. I get it.”  
“Thank you for getting it, just cause I’m diabetic doesn’t mean I’m weak. I can hold my own.”  
“Very true, but you also need to learn to shoot a gun correctly. Then you can hold your own.”  
“You got me, Jay can do it all but can’t fire a gun.” They shared a laugh.  
“I’m glad I have you, you seem like the coolest out of everyone. I feel like they’re warming up to me. Or just used to me being around. I’m glad I’m not alone anymore.”  
“I’m glad you trust me. I enjoy your presence, Jay.” Dream smiled at him.

By now the sun was starting to set, the two too lost in conversation to notice how far the sun had set into the sky. Their conversation was cut short by someone coming up.  
“We’re going to eat soon, you two might want to come down.” George called the two.  
“We'll come down in a moment, don't wait for us.” Dream waved him off as he went back down.  
“We should probably go back down.” Jay stood, holding a hand out to Dream to help him up. Dream took his hand and stood up.  
“Yeah, probably.” Dream laughed, looking out as the sun was starting to set.  
“Cmon” Jay turned, going down the ladder first. Dream lingered for a moment before following him back down. Jay was with the group, to his surprise he was sitting with Sapnap. They looked like they were talking, Dream going to them, and catching in the middle of the conversation.  
“How’s your arm feeling?” Jay carefully looked over the Bandages, blood having stained them by now. “I’ll have to look back over them before we call it a day. I want to check over my work again. You need to be careful with your arm, no sleeping on that side. I can't stress enough, no heavy lifting if you rip your stitches I have to do them all over again and I’m sure you don't want me to do that.”  
“Yeah no- I don't. I’ll do my best but no promises.”  
“That’s all I ask.” He gave a slight nudge being careful with where he was stitched. Jay looked up as Dream sat beside them.  
“Hey, stranger.” He joked, giving Dream a smile.  
“Hey. Glad you two are on talking terms.” Dream gave Sapnap a grin.  
“He’s only talking to me cause he stitched me up. I don't like him.” Sapnap snapped at him.  
“Oh c'mon sappy. You wouldn't be talking to him if you didn't.”  
“Ok fine. He’s ok, I guess.” Sapnap huffed.  
Thank god Bad came up to him when he did, handing him one of the cans of food with a fork in it. He took the food and started to eat, taking this as an opportunity to avoid this conversation. Bad handed Jay and Dream their cans, the both digging in. Everyone was hungry, today was a big score since they found so much food, and the eating schedule had changed. Everyone was focused on eating, silence hanging around with minimal conversation.  
Everyone had finished by now, conversation starting between everyone. After a moment Jay stood, Not drawing much attention to himself. “It’s getting late. I’ll take the first shift if anyone wants to be my second.”  
To his surprise, Sapnap stood. “I will.” Dream looked to Sapnap, a smile on his face.  
“Alright.” Jay turned, taking the lead to go to the roof once again. Sapnap wasn’t far behind, ignoring Dreams little ‘awww’ as he followed the other brunette. When Sapnap got to the roof he had already put the chairs up and was sitting, looking over to the tree line. Sapnap sat in the seat behind him. An awkward silence hung between them.  
Jay broke it first. “How’s your arm feeling?”  
“Hurts a bit, but it’s fine. I took some painkillers.”  
“Good. I’ll look over them when we switch out.” Jay was playing with his hands as the conversation ended. It was silent again, crickets chirping filling the air. It was cold tonight, Jay rubbing his arms a bit. It was a bit cloudy, the moon hiding behind clouds and leaving them in almost complete silence. It was peaceful.  
Jay wanted to break the silence between them, but the anxiety of annoying sapnap outweighed the urge to speak. It quickly turned into an awkward silence, Jay continuing to rub his arms to warm himself up. To his surprise, Sapnap broke the silence next.  
“So you’re a medic, right? That’s kinda cool.”  
“Oh yeah- I didn’t get to finish college but still learned a thing or two. My dad was who inspired me to do this. He always told me about the lives he saved and the surgeries he performed.” Jay was rambling, stopping himself before he went too far.  
Sapnap listened to him as he spoke, it was better than silence. When he stopped speaking sapnap turned to him, noticing his anxious demeanor. He bit his lip, breaking the silence again. He was interested in what Jay was talking about.  
“Yeah? I remember being a kid and playing in the woods, I cut my arm open pretty badly. Would’ve been cool to have a skill like that.” He gave a small laugh.  
“I’ve done that a few times. We’ve all done stupid stuff as kids huh?” Jay smiled  
“I guess so,” Sapnap noticed the smile, his own forming. Sapnap turned back to face the tree line. Another silence lingered, sapnap leaning back in the chair. He was tired, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, Jay looking back. He was tired too but dared not to show it.  
“If you’re tired why don’t you rest? Get someone to switch with you.”  
“Alright. Think you’ll be okay?”  
“For a few minutes? Yeah. Now go”  
Sapnap stood up, waving as he went down to switch. Jay was tired, the coldness and the silence lulling him to sleep. He was starting to nod off, fighting hard to stay awake. He kept squeezing his eyes, forcing himself to focus. Something caught his attention, some kind of movement.  
He squeezed his eyes again, looking at the mass movement that came from the tree line. It was a horde. At first, he thought he was dreaming, using his nails and punching his arm, assuring himself this was no dream. It was too many for them to take. Jay stood in a hurry, knocking the chair down in the movement.  
He had no time to spare, he had to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5735 words!!! I won’t a little overboard. I’m so sorry I havent posted. Life’s been very stressful and I haven’t had the time to write. Thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapters will be posted as i can as I’m not sure when I’m able to write since motivation keeps coming and leaving. Thank you again!!!  
> Oh also! My design for jay is up on my Twitter; @Apollo_M00n


End file.
